


Böser Wolf

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angels, Archetypes, Gen, Guardian Angels, I'm really not sure I managed to pull this off, Ninth Doctor Era, Personification of Myth, Protected From The False God, This is weird, Weird Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A premise: The Bad Wolf is the Doctor's guardian angel, and exists to save the Doctor from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Böser Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> My first real attempt at writing anything to do with Nine.

The halo is tarnished.  
The wings,  
Once full of virgin feathers,  
Are torn.  
Tears blight a once  
Unblemished face.

 _Böser Wolf_ ,  
You shone with blinding, brilliant light  
And tried your best;  
In some ways, you succeeded.  
And halos may be polished,  
Feathers replaced;  
Tears can be dried.

 _Böser Wolf_ ,  
Of this take heed  
And heart:  
Your Doctor, whatever shall befall him,  
Is alive for ever. And why?  
Because, _Böser Wolf_ , of this:

How could something ever die  
When there is someone left who remembers?


End file.
